1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method which provide a user interface which uses a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a focus on an interface in which objects on a screen are operated on using hand gestures on a touch screen. Input on a touch screen allows more intuitive operation in comparison with an interface which uses an input device such as a mouse or keyboard. Furthermore, with recent advances in contact detection devices, it has become possible to identify complicated gestures which allow intuitive operation on a touch screen.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-290585 (hereinafter, patent document), a method which detects complicated trajectories of two or more indicated positions which move at the same time, and performs an operation on the objects displayed on the touch screen in accordance with each of the detected trajectories is proposed.
A method which performs an operation on objects on the screen in accordance with a pressure which presses down on the touch screen is described in the aforementioned patent document. According to this patent document, an increase in pressure corresponds to a larger amount of page scroll or a larger amount of magnification/reduction, in the case that the pressure exceeds a constant, the amount of operation becomes maximal, and when the pressure exceeds a constant, the operation is repeated.
However, while operation by a plurality of pressed forces on the touch screen is mentioned in the aforementioned patent document, there is no mention of operation designation in accordance with a difference in pressure between a plurality of pressed forces.